


I'm yours, and you're mine

by bellafarella



Series: Gallavich Week: June '15 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boyfriends, Consensual Possession, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week Day 2, Grinding, Kinks, Kissing, Life Partners, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, NSFW, Neck Kissing, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, True Love, marking kink, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is Ian’s and it is known by the marks on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm yours, and you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week - Day 2: Let’s get kinky
> 
> P.s. just so y'all know, this week there will be no update for "He's The Man" since both me and Amanda (sleepyfaceandsnark) are doing GW this week. We'll see you June 25th for a new update on it though :)

Ian has a kink for marking Mickey’s body. There’s just something about knowing he’s the one leaving those marks all over Mickey’s pale, white body that drives him crazy with desire and raw need. He loves to leave hickeys down his neck and over his collarbone. Leaving bruises on his hips from holding onto him too tight while he pounds into him again and again. There’s just something about it that has Ian doing it every time they’re together. The physicality of it, that it’s there and it cannot be ignored. Mickey is Ian’s and it is known by the marks on his body.  
  
  
Mickey loves being marked by Ian. Knowing that he’s Ian’s, that he belongs to Ian. The dark red marks down his neck from where Ian sucked on his skin like a thirsty vampire. The purple bruises on his hips from Ian’s large hands pressing roughly into his skin. There’s something about being marked like that. It’s like being branded. Mickey is Ian’s and it is known by the marks on his body.  
  


  
Ever since moving into their own apartment, Ian and Mickey have more privacy, and a hell of a lot more freedom to fuck whenever and wherever they want. Up against the wall in the hallway when they’re too impatient to make it to the bedroom; bent over the kitchen table when Mickey just wants Ian to give it to him hard; on the sofa as Mickey rides Ian deep into it; in the shower with Mickey wrapped tightly around Ian as he pounds into him trying not to slip and fall; in the bedroom, in the bed they sleep every night tangled together, whispering sweet nothings to each other, fucking slow and deep.  
  
Some days they get to experience every one of those. Some days it’s just one or the other. Though, whatever it is, Ian’s making Mickey his, no matter how they’re fucking.  
  


  
The first time Ian decided to mark Mickey up was after some guy thought it was okay to hit on his man. They were at a party with some of Ian’s community college buddies and this guy started flirting with Mickey. Ian got pissed cause Mickey didn’t seem to notice the guy’s advances or he just didn’t care to stop the guy. In the end, Mickey didn’t know the guy was flirting until Ian told the guy to fuck off of his man. Ian gave Mickey the best pounding of his life when they got home and left more than a handful of hickeys all over his body.  
  
After that Mickey thought it was just because Ian was jealous that he marked Mickey up good. That wasn’t the case. Ian liked it so much he keeps doing it. Not so many hickeys all at once or else Mickey would be a walking love bite.  
  


* * *

  
Ian and Mickey are watching a movie in their living room having the apartment to themselves (Svetlana has Yevgeny for the weekend). Ian doesn’t even know what’s going on in the film, all he can think about is Mickey laying in front of him, ass pressed back onto Ian’s dick. Every so often Mickey shifts slightly causing his ass to rub against Ian’s dick. Ian has his arm wrapped around Mickey’s middle with his hand pressed against his chest. Mickey has one arm under his head and the other over Ian’s hand on his chest.  
  
Ian kisses the back of Mickey’s neck and he hums softly. Ian continues around to the side of his neck. He licks up his neck and sucks on Mickey’s earlobe lightly before moving back down.  
  
Mickey moans out when Ian starts sucking on his neck behind his earlobe. He says, " _Ian,_ the movie…”  
  
Ian detaches from Mickey’s neck to say, “This is more fun, Mick. You taste so good,” before going back at it.  
  
Mickey pushes back into Ian and Ian moans around the mark he’s sucking into Mickey’s neck. Ian brings his hand down to grip onto Mickey’s hip, pulling him in more forcefully, causing both of them to moan out loud.  
  
Ian stops sucking on Mickey’s neck. He’s grinding against Mickey who’s pushing back into him. Ian says roughly, “Turn around.”  
  
Mickey obliges. Ian kisses Mickey roughly and their tongues battle over each other as they taste each other. Mickey hooks a leg over Ian’s and Ian grips on tighter to his hip, grinding into him.  
  
“You’re wearing too many fucking clothes,” Mickey breathes out. Ian hums in agreement and starts to lift Mickey’s shirt up over his head. They both get up to get rid of all their clothing before Ian’s pushing Mickey back onto the sofa to sit. Ian drops to his knees as he pushes Mickey’s apart to position himself in between his open legs.  
  
Ian runs his hands up Mickey’s thighs and drags his nails back down them causing Mickey to hiss out in pain, though his dick stands straight out in pleasure. Ian lowers his head to suck a mark into the inside of Mickey’s thigh before going up higher and taking his dick into his mouth.  
  
Mickey moans out and immediately runs his hand through Ian’s fire red hair, tightening his grip in the strands when Ian swallows or moans around him. He bucks his hips forward, fucking into Ian’s mouth. Ian pulls Mickey lower so that he can lick up his tight hole.  
  
“ _Fuck, Ian_ ,” Mickey moans out. Ian fucks his tongue into Mickey’s ass as he presses the pads of his fingers deep into Mickey’s skin on either side of his hips, leaving tiny bruises. He moves his hands up, grabbing a tight hold on Mickey’s ass as he spreads him open wider.  
  
Ian adds a couple of fingers with his tongue until Mickey’s moaning out and telling Ian to just get in him already. Ian says, “I’ll go get the lube.”  
  
Mickey stops him, “Just use spit or something. Just fucking fuck me already.”  
  
Ian hums in appreciation for the impatience of his bossy bottom. He can’t help it, it gets him hot knowing Mickey’s just as impatient to have Ian inside of him.  
  
Ian’s sitting on the back of his feet as Mickey lowers his head to suck on Ian’s cock. He sucks as sloppily as ever to get him nice and wet before he lies back and pulls Ian forward. Ian lines himself up before inching his way in. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian who takes hold of both of Mickey’s hips into his hands tightly.  
  
Mickey runs his hands up Ian’s broad chest, and down over his arms, loving the feel of his strong muscles under his fingertips. He keeps his hands on Ian’s back, running his fingers up and down his back roughly.  
  
Ian lowers his head to kiss Mickey on the lips sweetly before he licks his way into his mouth. He breathes out against Mickey’s cheek, “Jesus, Mickey, you feel _so good_ ,” before kissing his way down to his neck. He leaves another big hickey on the other side of his neck from the one on the other side, a matching pair.  
  
Mickey cries out, “Fuck! Ian, right there. Fuck, yes,” as Ian hits his prostate roughly. Ian continues to slam into that spot that makes Mickey yell out in sheer pleasure as he grips onto his hips, his thighs, and leaving bruising marks over his body.  
  
They come within seconds of each other, both crying out in pleasure as their orgasms take over. Ian collapses onto Mickey as they come down from their highs. He pulls out before Mickey can get uncomfortable, however he doesn’t move from on top of his partner.  
  
“I think I’m going to have hand bruises all over my ass and thighs, thanks to you,” Mickey mumbles against Ian’s neck before biting him and kissing him softly in the same spot.  
  
“Good,” Ian says with a proud smile.  
  
“Kinky fucker,” Mickey says running his hand through Ian’s hair, moving it out of the way.  
  
“I like knowing you’re mine,” Ian says looking into his bright, blue eyes. “That so wrong?”  
  
Mickey kisses him softly before saying, “I like knowing I’m yours.”  
  
They lay there together, legs intertwined, Ian’s head on Mickey’s chest. Mickey kisses the top of Ian’s head and says, “I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
